And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" (originally sung by Jennifer Holliday in the musical Dreamgirls) is a song featured in the Glee episode "Sectionals". In the music room, New Directions is finalizing their setlist for Sectionals and a ballad is required. Rachel initially wants to sing a ballad, but Mercedes demands a chance to sing. Emma, who is the faculty advisor for New Directions at that point in time, agrees to let Mercedes sing. Her rendition of this song gets an overwhelming response from the entire club, Rachel included, who concedes that Mercedes deserves the chance to sing it at Sectionals. At Sectionals, Jane Addams Academy performs this song because Sue leaked them the setlist. Rachel asks Mercedes to sing a different song, but she has nothing prepared, and Rachel sings "Don't Rain on My Parade" as their ballad. Lyrics: And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever go No No there's no way No No No No way I'm livin without you I'm not livin without you I don't want to be free I'm staying I'm stayin And you and you You're gonna love me Yeah ohh You're gonna love me And I am telling you I'm not going Even though there rough times are showin There's just no way There's no way Were part of the same place Were part of the same time We both share the same blood We both have the same mind And time and time We've had so much to share No No No No No way I'm not waking up tomorrow morning And finding that there's nobody left Darlin' there's no way No No no no way I'm livin' without you I'm not living without you You see there's no way There's no way Tear down the mountain Just scream and shout You can say what you want I'm not walking out Stop all the rivers Push, strike and kill I'm not gonna leave ya T here's no way I will And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever ever go No No No no way No No no way I'm living without you I'm not living without ya now Living without ya I don't want to be free I'm stayin I'm stayin And you and you and you You're gonna love me Ohhh You're gonna love me Yes you are You'll love me Yeah Love me Love me Love me Love You're gonna love me Un-official Covers Charts Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Singles Category:Jane Addams Academy Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Music Category:Season One Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Sectional Category:Jennifer Holliday Category:And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going Category:Unreleased Category:Images Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:Ballad Category:Dream Girls Category:New Directions members Category:New Directions Category:Music Room Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Ballads Category:Songs Category:Stoled Songs Category:Jane Addams Academy